Tekken 5: The Kazama Mishima Connections
by gwendy
Summary: The legacy of the Kazamas and Mishimas started with Jun and Kazuya in the second Iron Fist Tournament...and it still continues with the fifth Iron Fist Tournament! char: Asuka, Jin, Xiaoyu, Feng Wei, Heihachi, Jinpachi, Lee, Lei Wulong, Kazuya, Jun
1. Death

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1: Death**

The culmination of the fourth Iron Fist Tournament...

Kazuya Mishima staggered up and stared at the gaping hole in the roof from which Jin Kazama had flown through. A cold draft blew inside the wrecked temple, causing strands of his rich, dark hair to flow along its wake. The red of his left eye glimmered with anger and frustration. He had failed. He had failed yet again to retrieve the one thing he needed most: his son's blood; the mixed gene.

Kazuya cursed at himself. Dr. Larne had warned him before that if he got too close to Jin, Devil's other half, it would be impossible to control that wretched spirit living inside of him. For the last twenty years, he had been successful at controlling his alter ego and had managed to become the dominant personality between the two. But now, things were turning out to be more complicated than expected. How was he to retrieve the gene if he can't even get close to the source without losing his mind?

A man groaned. Kazuya turned his narrow eyes at his father and glared at him hatefully. How was it that this old man could still manage to foil all his plans?! It was Heihachi Mishima, after all, who stole G Corporation's data on the Devil gene and that of Jin Kazama's mixed gene. It was Heihachi Mishima who lured Jin away from Brisbane, Australia, where Kazuya would've been able to take what he needed easily and without further complications.

Kazuya stood up as slowly as Heihachi. Jin had been stronger than both of them expected and Kazuya knew it's because of the combination of his son's genes. Even as he prepared himself for another attempt to kill his father, his thoughts lingered on someone else...someone other than Jin Kazama; someone, who now had the same blood as his son.

"What are you looking at, fool?!" Heihachi muttered, moving his huge palm over his bald head to rid it of sweat. He had been close to death in the hands of his grandson. If not for that strange flash of white that distracted him, Jin would surely have killed his grandfather. Though Heihachi hated to admit it, he had been terrified of the prospect of dying. He can't die...not now that he was nearing the completion of his quest for power.

"You're pathetic!" Heihachi yelled, still groaning from pain. "I thought you had gotten better in the years! You can't even get rid of that boy! So much for your power over my science!"

"You should talk! He defeated you too, didn't he?!" Kazuya spat.

"Ah..." the old man nodded. "Back to Kazuya again, aren't we? Interesting..."

Kazuya stood to his full height, his massive yet scarred body glistening under the moonlight. The black feathers from Jin Kazama's wings continued to fall around the two men, continuing their descent towards the debris littered upon the once spotless floor of Honmaru temple.

A small glimmer of white caught Kazuya's attention. Amongst the blanket of dust, debris and black feathers, was a single, shiny white feather. Kazuya closed his eyes, knowing very well what it meant. For a moment, it seemed he was in an eerie sense of peace but when he rested his eyes upon his father, they were burning with hatred.

"Plan to kill me again, eh, son?" Heihachi sneered. "You tried that more than once and even with Devil's power at your side, you still can't and will never defeat me!"

"We'll just see about that, old man!" Kazuya fumed, assuming his fighting stance. This time, no one was going to stand in his way. It was time for Heihachi to die in his hands like he should have all those years ago.

But it wasn't meant to be. Not that night.

Several large, heavy objects rained down from the roof. The pale illumination from the moon as well as the temple's torches revealed them to be several Jack 4 models.

"You plan to kill me with the aid of these scrap metals, Kazuya?" Heihachi Mishima turned to his son but was surprised to see a shocked expression on Kazuya's face. No. Clearly, whoever sent these robots, it wasn't him.

And indeed, it wasn't. After regaining his composure, Kazuya took on his fighting stance again although this time, he was far angrier than he had ever been.

_"G Corporation!"_ Kazuya thought, rage flowing through his veins when he recognized the models. _"So...they plan to take me out too?!"_

It confused him. Kazuya had helped the corporation after all, in their research involving his Devil gene. He had subjected his body to their experiments. He had done even more, providing them with a new specimen and new research data to work on, all for a small price: the one thing only the corporation could provide. He and the corporation had made excellent partners throughout the years. They were so close to their goals. How could they betray him now?!

Then, it hit him. And oddly enough, he found the answer in Jin.

Venting with a new rage, Kazuya attacked the robots, hitting them with everything he got to the point of breaking their strong, metal armors. Heihachi too, was fighting the Jack 4s as best he could but it seems his battle with his grandson had weakened him.

More robots rained down upon them. Too many for even two of the greatest fighters in the world. But Kazuya knew many things that his father didn't. Before Heihachi could react, Kazuya had thrown him in the fix, leaving him to be surrounded by several Jack 4s. With one last smile of satisfaction, Kazuya transforms into a devil-like creature and escapes Honmaru Temple.

Heihachi struggled to break free but the Jack 4s put a firm grip on him, making escape impossible. One particular robot moved in front of him, its face suddenly opening to reveal a time bomb.

"What the--?!"

A loud explosion rocketed through the night, sending shockwaves throughout the area. As the once glorious temple burst into flames, a large black man with an x-shaped scar across his face watched the spectacle silently. He moved his hand over a device in his ear and pressed a button.

"Heihachi Mishima...is dead..."

**Chapter 2**


	2. Fate

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Fate**

Jin Kazama flew deeper into the night, his thoughts and emotions tearing away at him. He was deeply troubled by the events that took place in the temple of Honmaru. When he entered the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, he had thought of nothing but killing his father and grandfather, thereby vanquishing everything that linked him to the Mishima bloodline. He wanted revenge and still wanted it. Heihachi had betrayed him. And his father...his father had left his sweet, innocent mother pregnant; made him what he was: a monster.

Jin held out his arm and stared at the dark markings on his skin. These were different from the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was all over his body and it only appeared when Devil tried to retrieve his cells from him. What were these markings? Was it the thing that protected him? Did it have something to do with the other half of his blood?

_"Mother..."_ Jin clenched his fist. More than anything else, he had wanted to avenge what he believed to have been done to her. But why, after all those years from her death, did Jun Kazama appear to him and stopped him from bringing justice to her? He was more than capable of killing the two men who ruined his life and was even more ready to do so. Why did his mother stop him? That was the one thing that bothered him the most. There was so much mystery in his past and the events in Honmaru fueled even more questions.

A sudden jolt of pain reverberated through Jin's body, followed by a strange force that made him light headed. Something was stirring inside of him...something dark...something evil...

* * *

"Jin...Jin...wake up, Jin..."

"Mo...ther...?"

"Jin...wake up..."

From the blanket of darkness, Jin saw an apparition in white, standing before him and holding out her hand. It was Jun Kazama: his beloved mother. His sweet, innocent...dead mother.

"Mother!" Jin ran then. He ran excitedly towards her and the closer he got to her, the younger he became until he was a little boy again. "Mother! Mother!"

"Welcome home, Jin," Jun called out, a beautiful smile on her cherry lips. to me..."

Jin ran faster but something he saw made him stop. Right behind Jun, was a devilish creature that looked so much like Kazuya...his father. His mother seemed oblivious to it and continued to call him.

"Come to me Jin..." Jun droned on but her voice sounded strange; doubled.

"Mother..."

Suddenly, the devil took Jun in his arms. He gave Jin an evil sneer, spread his wings and flew away.

"Give in to the anger!" he cackled. "Hate me!"

"Come to me, Jin..."

"Mother! Mother! No!!!"

* * *

Jin woke up to the sight of the once lush mountain before him, ravaged perhaps, by a tornado or a hurricane. But how come he was alive?

"No..." Jin stared at his hands when he came to the horrible realization. It was him. He did this...and he didn't even realize it.

He shook his head and stood up. It was only a matter of time before his Devil gene takes full control of him. There was no stopping it. It was in his flesh...in his blood. There was nothing else left to do...but leave everything up to Fate.

**Chapter 3**


	3. Resurrection

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3: Resurrection**

The media was having a field day with the latest news that shocked the world: Heihachi Mishima's death. The CEO of the ever powerful Mishima Zaibatsu had met his fate through a terrible explosion which everyone knew to be a result of foul play.

It was expected, because of this incident, that the Mishima Zaibatsu was gone for good but mysteriously enough, dealings continued within the company. Someone else was running the corporation and a few months later, released an announcement for the fifth Iron Fist Tournament.

* * *

Far from this controversy...

In a mysterious lab in the remote regions of Nepal...

A group of scientists worked feverishly on their latest genetic experiment. All was silent say for the constant bleeping of the heart monitor located beside a liquid-filled vertical, glass cylinder. Floating within that cylinder was a body of a woman with long, raven hair, her face barely visible through the murky water. A whooshing sound cut through the air, making all heads turn to the source.

"Oh, Dr. Larne. It's you."

"Who were you expecting, anyway?" Dr. Larne closed the door with a push of the button.

"Any news on Kazuya?" a lady scientist with blonde hair asked.

"We're still looking for the body," Dr. Larne shook his head. It was clear from his expression that things didn't look promising.

"What if he's alive? What if he comes back and kills us all?!" the lady scientist pursued. "You know how much this experiment means to him! Surely, he'll try to--"

"Stop worrying, Dr. Vetra. You're forgetting that that man is an obsolete experiment," Dr. Larne wagged his finger and gestured towards the cylinder. "Now this, what we have here, is the real winner. This is our insurance. With her power on our side, no one will be able to stop us...not even Kazuya Mishima."

Dr. Vetra nodded, though still quite perturbed. She was the youngest of the scientist and the most reluctant to do the project she had been assigned with. Though she barely knew their previous experiment, Kazuya, the video of him finishing off some of the invading Mishima mercenaries several months before was something that haunted her to her sleep.

"How's the experiment coming?" Dr. Larne asked.

"The final transfusion has been done," another elderly scientist spoke. "All we need now is to wake her up with a slight electric jolt."

"Then, do it."

The man pressed a button.

The woman in the cylinder snapped her eyes open, revealing a pair of glowing, golden pupils.

"Drain the liquid! Now!"

While the water continued to recede, the woman simply stood still, not even moving a single muscle. Only when the chamber was opened did she blink and step out, her bare skin still coated with the liquid she had been floating in. Dr. Vetra immediately took off her lab gown and put it over the woman to hide her nudity. The woman stared at her for a while before slipping her arms into the gown's sleeves.

"How many fingers do you see?" Dr. Larne stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Th....ree" the woman spoke in a voice obviously unused for a period of time.

"Come again?"

"I see three..." the woman repeated in a slightly firmer voice.

"Good. Good," Dr. Larne began scribbling on his clipboard.

"Where...am...I?"

"You're in a laboratory of the prestigious G Corporation. You were taken here by..._we_ took you here and revived you," Dr. Larne shot a look at Dr. Vetra to keep her quiet.

"Re...vived..." the woman was clearly confused. She spun around in slow circles, her golden eyes darting everywhere in the room. "I...don't...understand...Did I...die?"

"You came close but as I said, we took you in and resurrected you," Dr. Larne answered. "That was a little more than six years ago."

"Six...years..." the woman widened her eyes. She felt her head starting to spin.

"So, tell me..." Dr. Larne took out his notes again. "What can you recall of the day you were attacked?"

"I...was...attacked...?"

"Why? Don't you remember?" Dr. Larne was starting to get confused himself. "But...how could that be? There was no sign of brain damage or--"

"Attack...an attack..." the woman tried to recall but the more she did, the more she felt like she was looking at nothing but a black abyss. What attack? Who tried to kill her? What did they mean revive? How close was she to death? Why was she brought here? Was everything around her even real?

"I...I...can't...remember..." she held her palm over her forehead and grimaced, her pale fingers clawing at her long, dark hair. No. She couldn't remember anything. It hurt to try. The most horrifying thing however, was that she couldn't even remember her name.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed her, consuming her body until she felt lightheaded. Something was definitely amiss...

* * *

Darkness.

Two figures standing in oblivion.

The two men standing before her looked strikingly similar though one was younger than the other. They held their arms out and called for her to come with them. But what were they saying? Why were they calling her? Who were they?

The men began to disappear. Little by little, the darkness consumed them. And she could do nothing more but watch helplessly.

She didn't know these men but why does her heart ache for them? No, she couldn't let them leave. She didn't want them to leave. Raising her arm, she too, reached out.

Something appeared beside her. Another apparition but this time, of a young woman. She looked familiar. Was that her? It seemed to be an image she saw in the mirror...except younger. She reached out for her too but bright light shone around the young woman, blinding her...

* * *

"Uh..."

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Al...right..." the woman echoed. It seemed that she had blacked out for a few minutes but she was still standing. She blinked several times to clear her vision and when she did, she gasped. The once immaculate laboratory was a complete mess. The chamber from which she had been encased in was broken and toppled to its side. Computers, papers, and other apparatuses lay on the floor, littered among the debris and the bodies of some scientists.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" the woman yelled shrilly. She stared down at her moist hands. There was blood on them...and on her gown. She began to panic.

"What did I do?! What have I done?!"

"Ma'am, please. Calm down. We're here to help you. It's going to be fine."

"C-calm down?!" she stared with wide, frightened golden eyes at the few people left standing. "How could I calm down?! Look at this! Look at me!"

"Ma'am..."

"Don't come any closer!" the woman threatened. That same strange feeling she felt only moments before was beginning to take over her senses. "STAY AWAY! Sta---ugh!"

"There. That should help you relax for the time being," Dr. Vetra pulled out the syringe after emptying it on the woman's arm. She stepped back and watched the formula do its work.

The woman stared at her arm where the needle had been inserted, strands of her shiny black hair falling over her face. It was bleeding, but not as much. She felt a sudden surge of anger and snapped her head towards the people around her, only to find their faces swimming before her eyes...

* * *

A myriad of voices echoing from a distant tunnel. The light at the end becoming brighter and brighter...

"Look! I think she's coming to!"

A moment of silence. The woman fluttered her eyes open and slowly regained her focus. She was lying on a gurney with the blanket up to her chin and several straps locked tightly around her body.

"We're very sorry we had to do this, ma'am. You're still unstable as of the moment," Dr. Larne gave a slight nod at the orderlies, indicating that they should leave which they eagerly did. Dr. Vetra, the young lady scientist, moved in closer to the side of the gurney and gave the woman a tight smile.

"Un...stable..." the woman was calmer now, perhaps, because of the medicine from the syringe.

"Don't worry. The effect of the tranquilizers will wear off soon. Though I must admit; you woke up far earlier than expected."

"What...do you mean...unstable?" she asked, desperation in her weakened voice. There were so many questions that needed answers and in her state, she didn't think she had enough strength to speak.

Fortunately, the elderly scientist seemed to understand. He pulled up a chair for himself and sat down beside her. He then began a lengthy explanation.

"First of all, you are our corporation's prime experiment. You were fatally attacked but we were able to retrieve your body and resurrect you. For the last six years, you lay in a deep coma and that is perhaps why you have amnesia right now."

The woman tucked her lips in. Now she understood why she couldn't recall anything from her past.

"What's...my name...?" the woman questioned hesitantly. It seemed like a very weird question to ask.

"You're name is...Aiko Sanada," Dr. Larne spoke softly before giving a hard look at Dr. Vetra, who's mouth opened and closed. She took a few steps back.

"Aiko...Sanada...?"

"Yes. Aiko Sanada," Dr. Larne confirmed. "You're one of the greatest martial artists in the world and with some physical therapy to strengthen your muscles, we believe you can be better than you were before."

"Aiko...Sanada..." the name didn't sound familiar to her at all. She began to wonder if nothing will ever be familiar to her now. She couldn't even recall being a martial artist.

There was a slight pause before Dr. Larne continued.

"You worked for us as a spy and as an assassin. You were thirty-eight when we took you in so technically, that makes you forty-five but because of the miracles of cryogenics, you remain physically unchanged over the years. In fact, I'd say you look younger."

"A spy...an assassin..."

"I'll tell you more later," Dr. Larne patted Aiko Sanada's hand gently. "For now, just get lots of rest."

Aiko closed her eyes and within seconds, drifted off to sleep. At this, Dr. Larne exited the room with his young protégée.

"Um...Professor?" Dr. Vetra called after closing the door. "Why did you lie to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and everyone else here know very well who she is," the young scientist stated firmly. "I don't see why you should further complicate things with fabrications."

"Vivian, Vivian," Dr. Larne stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "What do you think that woman would have done if she had known the truth? She'd surely have left us! I was ready to brainwash her anyway but due to her unexpected amnesia, it simply made things easier for all of us."

"And what if her memory comes back?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't. We're more than capable of that."

Vivian Vetra gave a slight frown before finally sighing. Everything that happened that day and everything she heard had left her very uneasy.

"Know this though, Vivian," Dr. Larne spoke in a rather threatening tone. "No one and I mean no one is to mention anything about her past to her. I'm putting you in charge of creating some false data on the computer just in case she goes snooping. From this day forth, she shall be known only as Aiko Sanada."

**Chapter 4**


	4. Asuka

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 4: Asuka**

Tokyo City.

Japan's Capital.

A city towering with skyscrapers and bustling with several modes of transportation. People went on with their busy lives, struggling to make a living for themselves or their family in this concrete jungle of the modern world.

High atop Tokyo Tower, a young girl watched a swallow fly past her. A slight smile formed on her face while the wind took strands of her dark brown hair along its path, making them dance.

"Aha! There you are!"

The girl turned around and stared at the familiar face that was now shining with sweat.

"Hi, Mariko!" the girl greeted.

"Don't you _'Hi, Mariko'_ me, Asuka Kazama!" Mariko struggled to catch her breath. She smoothed her blue-black hair with her fingers and took on a stern expression. "Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to reach you!?"

Asuka giggled and turned her attention back to bird watching. Mariko came up beside her.

"Why do you like high places so much?" she complained. "Even in school you'd be sitting on the roof of the building! We're not in school! We're just going out to have some fun!"

"I know," Asuka sighed. "It's just that...these are the only places in the city where I can see the birds and feel the wind on my face...sigh...it makes me want to spread my wings and fly..."

"Let me guess. You miss Osaka again, don't you?"

Asuka gave her friend a tight smile and stared up into the sky. Not only did she miss her hometown, but she also missed her father terribly. Her father was everything to her. He was the one who taught her the importance of all living things, great and small. It was him who gave her a strong sense of justice which she still holds to this day.

At the tender age of seventeen, Asuka had ventured off to Tokyo not only for her education, but also for her job as a member of WWWC's Junior Division. It had been her lifelong dream to become a full-time wildlife conservation officer and the junior division was the first step to reaching her goals.

"Don't worry, Asuka!" Mariko chided. "It's not as if you won't be seeing your father forever!"

"You're right," Asuka agreed.

"Come on. Professor Tanaka's surely gonna throw a fit when he finds us gone!" Mariko pulled on her friend's hand and dragged her away from the railing. The girls hurriedly made their way down the stairs and joined several of their classmates, who were also on this same field trip. When the students saw the two girls, they fell eerily quiet.

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"Ms. Kazama?" a teacher in his late 30s gestured for Asuka to come closer.

"Yes, Professor Tanaka?"

"It's...it's about your father..."

* * *

Osaka, Japan.

At a local hospital...

Asuka held the frail hand of her father tightly and watched him in his sleep. He and several students of their Kazama dojo had been brutally attacked but her father had received the most damage. He had several of his ribs broken and needed a respirator to assist him in breathing.

The bleeping of the heart monitor went unnoticed as tears rolled down Asuka's cheek. Upon hearing the news, she had immediately flown back to Osaka to be with her father. It was also there, that she learned tof he culprit: a mysterious Chinese man who's motives for the attack were still unknown.

"Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka wiped away the rest of her tears away and turned to face a well-built, middle-aged man with long, jet black hair that reached down to his waist. The man stood stiffly with his eyes fixed firmly on Asuka.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I could've sworn you were---never mind. Are you miss uh...Ms. Asuka Kazama?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I'm Lei Wulong of Hongkong Interpol," Lei nodded sharply and presented his hand which the teenager eagerly took.

"Hongkong International Police?" Asuka let go of Lei's hand. She was clearly surprised. "Does this have something to do with my father's case?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Lei handed over a small portfolio. Asuka opened it and studied the contents. Inside, were several documents and a small photo.

"They call him Feng Wei," Lei spoke, still staring intently at Asuka. "He's a wandering martial artist who's been causing a lot of trouble back in China. We've traced him all the way here in Japan and we have reason to believe that he is responsible for the ruckus at your family dojo."

"Where is he now?" Asuka looked up with a fiery look in her eyes. A terrible injustice has been done here and she felt very much obligated to correct it.

"We don't really know for sure," Lei shook his head. "But he is one of the entrants of the upcoming Iron Fist Tournament..."

**Chapter 5**


	5. Betrayed

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: Betrayed**

Kazuya paced around his hotel room, pounding each of his steps. A glass of bourbon sat forgotten on the dresser along with an open bottle of the liquor. It was raining hard outside and the monotonous sound seemed to be irritating him even more.

_"Damn them! Damn them all!"_ Kazuya grabbed the bottle of bourbon after finally taking notice of it and took a swig. He then threw it against the marble wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. Breathing heavily, he walked over to his bed and fell upon the soft mattress, grabbing his unruly hair with his huge palm.

It was over. Everything he had worked for in the last twenty years...all of it disintegrated into nothingness. How could he not have seen it?! They had been keeping a lot of vital information from him. That alone should've been a good enough hint but he had to trust them. That was all he had left and now, it's gone along with all his ambitions.

_"They will pay!"_ he thought angrily, the red of his eye glowing. _ "They will ALL pay!!!"_

_"Yesss...indeed, Kazuya...they will pay. We shall be merciless upon their wretched souls..."_

"Shut up, Devil!" Kazuya yelled. "This has nothing to do with you! NOTHING!"

_"Oh...but that's where you're wrong Kazuya..."_ Devil's sinister voice cackled in Kazuya's mind. _"You and I are the same. You and I are one. And thanks to you, we both own the same things..."_

"The same things?!"

_"Was it not I who you called upon for another deal? Was it not I who gave you the very essence of my power in your blood for the resurr--"_

"SHUT UP!!!"

_"You can yell at me all you want..." _Devil's voice began to fade._ "...but once again, you have trapped yourself. You are and always will be...in...my grasp..."_

Trapped. He was trapped again. It was his ambitions that blinded him from reality. There was nothing left to do now.

Kazuya's eyes snapped open as a realization dawned on him. There was hope: the Mishima Zaibatsu. He could reclaim it if and when he won the next Iron Fist Tournament from whoever was running the company right now. With the company's power in his hands, he could get his revenge on the G Corporation...and take back everything they stole from him.

**Chapter 6**


	6. Link to the Past

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 6: Link to the Past**

Aiko Sanada reached out and touched her reflection in the mirror: a woman she didn't know. It had been well over a week since she awoke but still, nothing was familiar to her. Not even her face.

For the last several days, she had tried to look up for some information about herself from the computer. The fact that she knew how to use such things surprised her, but didn't exactly help her in finding out who she was. All the data seemed to confirm were the things Dr. Larne had already told her. She was Aiko Sanada, born in Japan, thirty-eight years old and an employee of the G Corporation. All other stated facts on her previous life still didn't bring back any memories.

Aiko tilted her head sideways and ran her palm over the strange, black marking on her right shoulder. She didn't know how and when she got this tattoo. She didn't even know what it meant but there was something about it that made her think it wasn't just any tattoo.

Sighing deeply, Aiko vigorously dried her rich, dark hair with a towel before putting on her terrycloth robe. She stepped out of the bathroom and stopped at the sight of Dr. Vivian Vetra, sitting on a chair beside her bed. The young scientist stood up and smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms. S-Sanada," she bowed.

"What is it?" Aiko asked briskly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Uhm..." Dr. Vetra began nervously fumbling with her fingers.

"I have to get ready for my physical therapy and martial arts retraining," Aiko added. "So if you would be so kind as to--"

"I have something for you," Dr. Vetra blurted out while searching inside her pocket. Aiko crossed her arms and tapped her bare feet impatiently on the marble floor.

"Here," Vivian Vetra held out something shiny and put it on Aiko's open palm. "You had this with you when...when we found you. I...I just didn't have the heart to throw it away."

Aiko stared at the shiny piece of gold in her hand. It had a rectangular shape with an embossed oblong shape in the center.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Vetra shook her head. "Please don't tell Dr. Larne."

Aiko watched the scientist make her quick exit through the door. She then sat in front of her dresser and turned the bauble over and over. She still wasn't sure what it was, but it may just be the key to her mysterious past.

**Chapter 7**


	7. Kazama

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 7: Kazama**

Jin Kazama stared up at the large gates leading to the Mishima estate, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelming him. Six years ago, he had stood in front of these very gates, a frightened, naive boy of fifteen, who trusted and respected his grandfather at first sight. But it was this trust that almost got him killed.

Jin tucked his lips in and stared at the massive Mishima mansion beyond the gates. He had long since decided to leave his life up to Fate. He knew he will soon be overcome by the darkness in his soul; but before that happens, he needed some answers to the questions that had plagued him for most of his life. The chances may be slim, but he still hoped to find those answers in this tournament.

Sighing deeply, Jin walked towards the gates, where he was stopped by two security guards: a young man and the other, a guard in his fifties.

"State your name and purpose."

"Jin Kazama. I'm here to enter the Iron Fist Tournament."

The two guards looked at each other at the mention of the name.

"M-Mr. Kazama! Of course! Come in! Come in!" the older guard stammered and immediately opened the gate.

"Aren't you going to check and see if I have an invitation?" Jin reached for his pocket.

"No need, sir. Please," the guard gestured at the open gate. Jin nodded and entered. When he was a good distance away, the guards relaxed.

"That was Heihachi Mishima's grandson, correct?" the younger guard whispered.

"Yes...and Kazuya Mishima's son," the older guard added.

"Kazuya Mishima?"

"Ex-CEO of this company and son of Heihachi Mishima. That Kazuya's no better than his father...well, okay, maybe a little better. But still, they're both assholes who shouldn't be running this or any company for that matter."

"How long have you been working here, anyway?" the younger guard asked incredulously.

"I was in my 20s when I first worked here," the older guard smiled. "So I was here since the first Iron Fist Tournament. The thing is, Kazuya had Jin Kazama with one of the entrants of the second tournament. A woman by the name of...uhm...Jun Kazama, I think."

"Kazama? Isn't there another Kazama in this year's tournament? You think they could be related?"

"Who knows? Now stop it with that gossip. There's another participant coming..."

* * *

On the Mishima Mansion's balcony, an eighteen-year-old Chinese girl stood alone, watching the stars as the wind played with her dark pigtails.

Sighing heavily, Ling Xiaoyu rested her head on her open palm and continued to stare off into space. A lot of things have happened that pulled her deeper and deeper into the Mishima's dark history. After being saved by Yoshimitsu, he had told her everything that had happened...everything that made the Mishimas and most especially Jin, the way they were. Ling felt a sense of obligation to right all the wrongs Heihachi had done in the past and maybe give a brighter future to Jin and to the world.

"Time Machine..." Ling fumbled with her fingers. She was nervous but determined to win this year's tournament since it was the only way she would be allowed to use the time machine made by a mysterious scientist. If she loses, all her hopes of undoing the terrible present would be gone.

"Pretty cold night we're having, eh?" came a girl's voice. Ling turned her head sideways. There, stood a girl, about as tall as she was, with short brown hair. There was something familiar about her eyes. The girl smiled at Ling and held her hand out to shake.

"We're probably the only teenage girls here," she giggled. "I'm Asuka Kazama."

"L...Ling Xiaoyu," Ling's eyes widened as she let go of Asuka's hand. "Did you just say your a Kazama?!"

"Yes," Asuka gave Ling a perplexed look. "Why?"

"There's another..." Ling bit her lip. "How are you related to Jin Kazama?"

"Jin Kazama?" Asuka immersed herself in thought, her brows meeting in the middle. There was definitely some resemblances, Ling thought, especially in the way this girl held herself.

"Nope," Asuka shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?" Ling raised her eyebrows. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"Osaka."

"Oh. That's far. Well...maybe you're distant relatives or something," Ling shrugged. "You both kinda look alike."

"Really?" it was Asuka's turn to raise her eyebrows. She had never really known anyone by the name of Jin Kazama. She had thought that all Kazamas were concentrated in the Osaka region.

"You have almost the same nose and eyes," Ling noted.

"Why are you talking so much about Jin? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Asuka asked innocently.

"No! No! Of course not!" Ling blushed. "He's a friend from way back. And...I think he's going to be entering this tournament too."

Asuka blinked rapidly at the information. She hadn't really gone through the list of fighters yet. She had just arrived and after settling in her room, had decided to check out the balcony, where she found Ling. She was only too happy to find someone to talk to, especially one her age.

"Are you entering too? Or are you just visiting?" Asuka put her elbows on the marble railing.

"I've been entering this competition since the third Iron Fist Tournament," Ling informed. "Doesn't look like it, huh?"

"No," Asuka shook her head, her eyes wide. "How old are you?"

"I was sixteen when I first entered. I'm eighteen now. I reckon you're not much older yourself, are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Asuka seemed to shrink in her spot. Here was a girl, about the same age as she was, and already a veteran of the tournament. She was only a newbie. How could she win now?

_"Get a hold of yourself, Asuka!"_ her mind wailed. _"You didn't come here to win! You came here to take on Feng Wei and nothing more."_

"Hey! I think that's him!" Ling shook her new friend's shoulder and pointed down by the fountain. Asuka turned to look. Walking towards the entrance of the building, was a young man with flaring black hair, thick eyebrows and a rather pale complexion. Though he was very good-looking, the somber expression he wore wasn't really helping.

"Jin! Jin!" Ling waved her hand. "Up here, Jin!"

Jin Kazama looked up and gave a tight smile when he saw his former classmate. He raised his hand and gave a small nod at Ling, though his eyes were fixed on the person beside her. It certainly wasn't Miharu, Xiaoyu's best friend from Mishima High School.

"Come on. Let's go meet him downstairs," Ling invited and sped off. Asuka had to run twice as fast to catch up with the over-excited girl. When they arrived on the first landing, Jin was already standing on the foyer, waiting for them to come down.

"Jin! I'm so happy to see you!" Ling grabbed at Jin's arm. She wanted to hug him, but she thought it would be too impulsive. Plus, there was Asuka to consider.

"How've you been, Ling?" Jin asked, his voice, quite solemn.

"Fine," Ling shrugged. "Oh, by the way, this is a new participant of the tournament. Her name's Asuka Kazama and she's seventeen years old. Asuka Kazama, meet Jin Kazama."

"How do you do?" Asuka did a small bow and held her hand out.

"Kazama?" Jin asked with interest, shaking Asuka's hand quickly.

"I had the same reaction," Ling observed. "She's from Osaka. Maybe you two are related."

"Maybe," Jin pressed his lips together and swallowed. "Excuse me, ladies. I...I need to rest now. Good luck on the tournament."

"See you soon, Jin," Ling called as Jin hurried up the staircase.

"Break a leg," Asuka whispered sarcastically in a singsong voice. "Jeez, he's uptight."

"You don't like him?"

"If you meet someone for the first time with the same surname as you, wouldn't you like to get to know him or her a little better? That guy barely spoke a word to me."

"Yeah...I don't know what's wrong with him..." Ling sighed, her determination to win fueled by the troubled look in Jin's eyes.

* * *

_"Another Kazama...another Kazama..."_

Jin paced around his room, double-checking the list of fighters to make sure it was right. There was no denying it. That girl's name was Asuka Kazama.

_"But how could that be?!"_ Jin thought. _"Mother never mentioned anything about her or any relatives from Osaka!"_

Jin sat heavily on his bed, now more confused than ever. He came to this tournament for answers; not for more questions.

Of course, he wanted to know exactly who she was but he couldn't ask her. Not in front of Ling. He tried to reason that Asuka could be a distant relative and that he should leave it at that.

_"But why can't I get it out of my mind?!"_ Jin dragged his palm across his face and breathed out exasperatedly. There was just something about that girl that really troubled him. He didn't know why, but he saw some connection between them that went beyond their surnames.

Jin stood up and threw the list on his dresser. He hurried towards the door. He came here for answers so he might as well get to the easy ones first...

* * *

"Thanks for making me feel at home," Asuka smiled gratefully at Xiaoyu. "I feel better already."

"No biggie," Ling smiled back. "I'm just happy to have another teenage girl around. Everyone's just so much older than me before. At least now I get to be a little older but I dunno if it feels so good..."

The two girls looked at each other and let out a hearty laugh.

"Well," Asuka held out her hand again. "Good luck in the competition."

"You too," Xiaoyu shook Asuka's hand. "And if we get to fight, you better not hold back."

"You too. Bye now," Asuka giggled and started for her room. It had been fun hanging out with Ling Xiaoyu. Now, she was even more eager to see just how well she does in battle.

Asuka hurried to her door and took out the key from her pocket. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her...and it wasn't a very friendly one. In a flash, she bent down and did a floor swipe but the person dodged that by jumping so she resorted to a double high-kick and several moves that seemed instinctive to her...until one of her kicks was blocked by the strong arm of Jin Kazama. The two Kazamas had a staring match before they finally stepped away from each other.

"What's wrong with you?!" Asuka cried out. "You could've given me a heart attack! Jeez!"

"Where did you learn that?!" Jin demanded, his eyes, wide.

"Learn what?!" Asuka scowled. "Hmph! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to--"

Jin grabbed Asuka's arm, preventing her escape. It was clear by his expression that he was in complete shock.

"My mother's moves!" Jin pointed out. "Where did you learn that?!"

"Your mother's moves?!" Asuka repeated, pulling her arm away from Jin's tight grip. "What are you talking about?! I got my moves from my father! We have a dojo at Osaka! The Kazama-ryu has been in my family for generations!"

"Your...father?"

"Yes, my father. Now, will you please explain to me the purpose of your attack?!"

"What attack? You were the one who started kicking like crazy!"

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Jin rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Look. I'm sorry if I was rude," he apologized. "But I couldn't ask you questions with Ling around."

"Why not? She's your friend."

"It's complicated."

"Why is it complicated?"

"Didn't I just say I'll be the one asking the questions?!"

"No, you didn't! You just said you can't ask me questions with Ling around!"

The two Kazamas glared at each other. They certainly were getting off on the wrong foot. After what seemed like forever, Jin broke away.

"Fine. I ask a question, then you, and vice versa," Jin tilted his head slightly to see if Asuka agreed.

"If that's what you want," Asuka grumbled. Jin's behavior was getting in to her nerves but her curiosity got the best of her.

"We need to go someplace where we can talk privately," Jin motioned for Asuka to follow him. Still pouting Asuka reluctantly followed him deep within the mansion.

**Chapter 8**


	8. Search for the Truth

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8: Search for the Truth **

"Tinkering with the computer again, eh, Aiko?" 

"Oh. Good evening, Dr. Larne," Aiko Sanada greeted before turning back to her data on the computer. 

"It's already late. Are you done with all your exercises?" 

"Yes, Dr. Larne." 

"Hmm...why are you still looking at that?" 

"It's just..." Aiko minimized the data and turned her chair to fully face the elderly scientist. "All this...it's just not bringing anything back." 

"Of course not. You have amnesia but that doesn't change the fact that you're Aiko Sanada. In time, you'll come to accept that and go on with your life," Dr. Larne assured. He raised an eyebrow when he saw something around Aiko's neck. "That's a pretty little trinket. Where did you get that?" 

Aiko held the gold bauble between her fingers. She had put a thick black string into a hoop above it so that she could wear it as a choker. 

"I found it somewhere," she shrugged. That seemed to satisfy the scientist for the time being. 

"Very well. I shall be leaving now, Ms. Sanada. Don't strain your eyes too much." 

"I won't." 

Aiko watched the scientist leave and turned back to the computer again. It was no use. She might have to deal with this for a while. She reached out to shut the computer down when she caught a whiff of coffee. Fueled by the urge for some, she stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. She poured the cup up to the brim and was about to take a sip when she heard voices. Two men, whom she recognized to be orderlies, were walking past the laboratory, seemingly oblivious to her presence. 

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Larne and the other higher people are behind this mess." 

"Yeah. But that ain't stoppin' the Mishima Zaibatsu from runnin' still. Maybe Heihachi Mishima's still alive." 

"Are you nuts?! It sez here in the news that he died in that explosion in Honmaru!" 

"Get real! Who'd you think is running the company, anyway? It has to be Heihachi!" 

"Well...it could be Kazuya, you know. He did run the company once." 

"K-Kazuya? The Kazuya?! Our corporation's ex-experiment? He was killed in that explosion too, wasn't he?!" 

"Dude! They never found the body! I'm telling ya! That Kazuya ain't human! Well...at least partly, but still..." 

The voices began fading away as the orderlies walked deeper into the corridors. Inside the laboratory, Aiko stood stiffly, the coffee still midway to her lips. She set the cup down with a clank, spilling most of its contents. 

"Kazuya...Mishima Zaibatsu...Heihachi..." she whispered to herself repeatedly. There was a strange familiarity to those things that sent her mind reeling and her heart pounding. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She repeated the names again. Yes, there was something about them. She saw some vague impressions...a few blurred faces but still, she was unsure. 

With new hope, she ran back to the computer and began a search. She was surprised to find several links but of all those links, one stood out among all others: _Iron Fist Tournament_. After pulling her hair up in a bun to keep the strands from her face, she clicked on the link. 

"The Iron Fist Tournament is a martial arts competition sponsored by Heihachi Mishima, CEO and proprietor of the Mishima Zaibatsu, one of the world's biggest corporations. Martial artists from all over the globe come to compete for the one billion dollar first prize, as well as the prestigious title of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament.

The rules are simple. Fighters go to several stages to meet and defeat their opponents in the battle field. With each win, fighters advance to the next stage until only one fighter is left to fight in the final battle, that is, with Heihachi Mishima himself."

Below, were some sub links: Tournament History, Winners and a single category marked Past Competitions. Under that category, were Iron Fist Tournament 4, 3, 2 and 1. 

_"I should check out the latest..."_

"The Fourth Iron Fist Tournament:

Date of tournament:..."

_"This is just a few months ago!"_

"King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4: Heihachi Mishima

Tournament Location: Mishima Zaibatsu"

Below that was a list of all the entrants arranged in alphabetical order. Aiko jumped forward to Mishima, Kazuya and Mishima, Heihachi, clicking the latter first. 

Name: Mishima, Heihachi  
Age: 75  
Height: 180cm  
Blood type: B  
Place of Origin: Japan  
Fighting Style: Mishima-style Karate

Aiko stared hard at Heihachi's picture. She didn't like him at first sight and she didn't really know why. Returning to the list of names, she clicked on Kazuya Mishima's profile.

Name: Mishima, Kazuya  
Age: 49  
Height: 181cm  
Blood type: AB  
Place of Origin: Japan  
Fighting Style: Mishima-style Karate

Aiko's fingers began to tremble as she clutched her white blouse tightly. Her throat suddenly became very dry and it hurt to swallow. She blinked her eyes hard and enlarged Kazuya's picture.

"Who...are...you...?" she reached out to touch the screen, running her forefinger over the image. Deep inside, she knew she had seen him somewhere...met him perhaps...or even known him once.

"Kazuya..." she whispered and then grimaced. Pain was searing from her shoulder: from her tattoo. 

"Strange..." she minimized Kazuya's profile and was about to stand up and confront Dr. Larne with her discoveries when one of the names caught her attention.

"Kazama, Jin?" Aiko's heart began to pound again. She immediately clicked on the name and when the new window opened, she didn't bother to read the profile. She didn't need to. The picture of the young man was enough to send her running towards the printer. On Jin Kazama's left shoulder, was the same tattoo she had on her right shoulder.

**Chapter 9**


	9. Vague Links

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 9: Vague Links**

"Whoa...this is some sitting room!" Asuka gasped while spinning around in slow circles. She stopped to admire the diamond teardrop chandeliers, the murals, the furnishings, the lavish furniture and the intricate Oriental rug. Jin shook his head and closed the door. He must admit; he was quite surprised to find the room exactly the way it was.

"Wow!" Asuka put her hands dramatically over her cheeks when she opened the double doors to the bedroom. There was a four poster king-sized bed, a balcony beyond the curtains and well-polished wood fixtures. "This must cost some serious cash! Is this Heihachi Mishima's room?"

"No," Jin reached out to close the double doors. "It...it was mine."

"YOURS?!" Asuka spun her head around so fast, it might have snapped off her neck.

"Please," Jin motioned for Asuka to sit on the sofa by the fireplace. He then sat opposite her.

"What do you means yours?! This...THIS is YOUR room?!"

"Was," Jin corrected.

"Explain," Asuka said, eager to learn, how this young man had accumulated such wealth at his age. Jin let out a throaty cough. He didn't exactly like talking about it; least of all to someone he had just met.

"Heihachi Mishima...is my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?!" Asuka's eyes widened. "Then...how come you're a Kazama? Oh, so your mother's Heihachi Mishima's daughter. Wait! You just said your mother knew the Kazama-ryu! How cou--"

"My mother's a Kazama. My father's a Mishima."

"Huh?! But how come your surname is..." Asuka trailed off when she saw Jin's sour expression. "So...your parents aren't married? Why? What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jin said. "And that's what I came here for. For answers."

"How old are you?" Asuka asked. It was supposed to be her first question.

"I'll be turning twenty-two soon. And Ling already told me that you're seventeen and that you came from Osaka."

"Uhm...yeah. Did you live here all your life?"

"No," Jin shook his head softly. "I was born and raised in a cottage at Yakushima Forest. I came here when I was fifteen and stayed here for only four years. I've been traveling ever since."

"So, you have all this money and yet your parents decided to raise you in a cottage in a forest..." Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"My mother raised me alone. She never told me anything about my father until I was fifteen, except to say that he had long since died," Jin explained but not without a note of bitterness in his voice. Asuka was quick to sense it.

"I never really pursued," Jin added. "Whenever I asked Mother about him, she just becomes so sad that I feel guilty about it," then, his expression darkened. "I used to think it's because she missed him a lot but that's until I found out that..."

"That what?"

"That my father, Kazuya Mishima...has been alive all this time."

Silence clouded the room. Asuka swallowed hard. She had a few ideas in her head but was quick to dismiss them without confirmation.

"I met my father for the first time in the last tournament," Jin added. "I wish I never--he and I never got to talk but I'm hoping I'll be able to in this tournament. He's the only one who can give me all the answers."

"Why can't you ask your mother?" Asuka wondered. "I mean, it's not like you're not old enough to know the facts."

Another moment of silence. Jin sighed and bit his lower lip. Memories of that fateful night flashed before his eyes, making him wince.

"My mother died a little more than six years ago," Jin's voice was close to cracking. "She was killed by a creature known as Ogre. I never found her body..."

"Oh. I'm...I'm really sorry...I didn't know..."

"Of course, you didn't know!" Jin retorted rather harshly, but was too angry to notice. "Before she died, she told me a few things about my father and said that if anything ever happened to her, I would go here to live with my grandfather."

"Heihachi Mishima? But didn't he die in that--"

"Serves him right."

"You don't like your grandfather, too?"

"That's another story," Jin snapped, realizing a little too late, how much he had been talking. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you. What made you come here? The fame? The fortune?"

"Just like you, I also came here for my father," Asuka declared, feeling quite insulted that Jin would think of her as that kind of person. "But I have different reasons. My father and several of his students in our dojo were attacked by a wandering Chinese man. I have reason to believe that he is Feng Wei, one of the participants of this competition."

"So, you came here for revenge?"

"I came here to bring justice to my father and our desecrated dojo."

"Sugarcoat it all you want but revenge is revenge."

"You seem to be a man who knows so much about revenge," Asuka scoffed. "Did you really come here for answers? Or did you come to take revenge on your father?"

Jin narrowed his brown eyes at Asuka's accusing ones. He didn't know how she caught on to the fact that he hated his father. Strangely though, her behavior reminded him of someone...

"Now," Asuka crossed her arms across her chest. "Will you tell me your mother's name? She is a Kazama, right?"

"Jun Kazama."

Silence again...but this time, it came from Asuka. Her arms fell to her sides as her eyes widened even more. She knew that name all too well.

"Jun Kazama?!" she echoed. "THE Jun Kazama?! 3WC's top operative?! The chosen one of the Kazama clan?!"

"Hold on!" Jin gaped at Asuka with more interest than ever. "How did you know all that?!"

"How?! She's a family legend!" Asuka declared as if Jin should've known that already. "My father and several of my relatives have been telling me about her ever since I could remember! We have pictures of her back at home. I have one with me right now," she took out her wallet and held the picture out for Jin to see. True enough, it was of his mother, Jun Kazama.

"I never knew my mother," Asuka put the picture back in her wallet. "Father said she died when I was born so I sort of look to Jun as my role model. I'm sorry I never got to meet her. I've looked up to her since I was a child. In fact, she's the reason why I became a member of 3WC's Junior Division."

"I'm glad she inspired you that way. You would've liked her," Jin nodded and stood up.

"I already do," Asuka replied. "Guess this means we really are related."

"I guess so," Jin opened the door for Asuka. "It's getting late. You better go back to your room."

Asuka gave a short nod. She wanted to know more but she sensed how Jin's revelations had left him exhausted. She stepped out the room but before Jin could close the door, she dared a question.

"Will you tell me more about Jun later?" she asked hopefully. It took a few more moments before Jin could speak.

"If Fate consents..." he closed the door.

**Chapter 10**


	10. Confrontations

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

"Ah, Ms. Sanada. Why have you--"

THUMP!

Dr. Larne stared at the print outs Aiko had slammed against his desk. Realizing what they were, he closed his eyes and began to clean his specs with a handkerchief.

"I see you've really browsed through the files," he stated after putting his glasses on again. "How did you think to search for them?"

"I didn't. I heard some people talk about them and--" Aiko paused and glared suspiciously at the scientist. "Wait a minute...how did you know I'd search for them?!"

Dr. Larne bit his tongue and shrank to his seat. He felt like Aiko's piercing golden eyes could see right through him. Thinking fast, he loosened his tie and started an explanation.

"Are these three men somehow familiar to you?" he queried.

"Yes! Vaguely at least."

"That's because they are part of your past."

"Part of my..." Aiko trailed off. She leaned against the desk. "Explain."

"Our company once sent you to assassinate them," Dr. Larne smiled, his shoulders, relaxing. Aiko's silence made him feel a sense of relief until she noted something.

"I don't believe you," she said, pointing at Jin Kazama's picture. "How could I, have the same tattoo as one of my supposed targets?!"

"I think it's time you told her the truth, Professor," Vivian Vetra made her dramatic entrance into the office and stared hard at Dr. Larne. The elderly scientist glared at her before finally sighing.

"Fine," he huffed and took out a piece of paper from his desk drawer. He then presented it to Aiko.

"What is this?" she asked.

"An invitation to a martial arts competition that Heihachi Mishima sponsors. The--"

"The Iron Fist Tournament?" Aiko interjected.

"I see you already knew about that too."

"What does this have to do with my past?"

"My dear, it's the ticket to your past," Dr Larne nodded. "I'll make a deal with you. See these two men?"

"Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama?"

"Yes. They will be entering the fifth Iron Fist Tournament. I want you to dispose of them like you should have years ago," Dr. Larne shot a penetrating glare at Dr. Vetra, who backed off a few steps towards a corner.

"Dispose of them?!" Aiko gasped. She didn't know why, but the thought of killing them appalled her.

"Yes, and if you do that, Aiko, if you are successful, we will tell you everything you need to know about your past. But first, you have to eliminate these two men. Don't worry. They are but a mere part of your life. Like I said: they were once your targets; nothing more."

"And my tattoo?"

"I will also explain that after you finish with this task. So...do we have a deal?" the scientist held his hand out. Aiko stared at it for a while. With a heavy heart, she reluctantly took it.

"Very good," Dr. Larne approved. "Don't worry. We won't be holding back on any information once you're done. It may be better for you to take things slow too so for now, concentrate on your retraining and we'll send you to the tournament soon."

Aiko nodded softly and walked out the door, still pondering on whether she made the right decision or not. But right now, she'd do anything to reclaim her life. She was desperate enough to kill.

The door slammed shut. Dr. Larne flicked the lock and hobbled towards his young protégée

"Professor..."

SLAP!

Vivian Vetra held her cheek and turned frightened blue eyes at this feeble old man who was undeniably intimidating especially with his anger.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Dr. Larne yelled. "What are you trying to pull, Vivian?! Are you trying to sabotage all we've worked for?!"

"I...I just d-don't think it's right," Vivian stammered, her palm still over her cheek. "All of you think of her solely as an experiment; a genetic marvel. Can't you see that she's still human with feelings and emotions?!"

"Human..." Dr. Larne stifled his laughter, after which, he turned serious again. "You and your silly naivety. Thoughts like that will never get you to the top of the genetic community. Don't waste your time on sympathy. That woman is the first of the next generation of bio-weapons: the Eve of a new race. And I will have no one...not even my it for me! Understand?!"

"Y-yes...U-Uncle Arnaude..."

**Chapter 11**


	11. Commence

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 11: Commence**

The day of the tournament.

A black Mercedes Benz cruised towards the large gates leading to the Mishima Estate. The security guards immediately stopped the vehicle, as was routine whenever visitors come in.

The driver rolled down the tinted windows and when the guards saw his face, no words were needed. With a salute, they quickly opened the gates, allowing the Benz to make its way towards the mansion.

The driver parked the car in a reserved parking space and stepped out of the vehicle. After wiping some lint off his purple tux, Kazuya Mishima took off his sunglasses and watched some competitors make their way towards the lawn.

_"Guess I got here just in time,"_ he put on his glasses again and slowly made his way to the group.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu ran down the steps towards the several fighters standing under the balcony. A representative was said to make an announcement at exactly 10 o' clock, which wasn't until the next five minutes. Ling nodded and smiled at a few fighters she had seen compete and had competed with in the previous tournaments like Julia Chang, Yoshimitsu, Christie Montiero and Steve Fox. But right now, she was looking for either Asuka or Jin. She found Asuka first, who was standing under a tree, seemingly like a fish out of water. When she saw Ling, she waved excitedly.

"Hi!" Ling hurried to Asuka's side. "Nervous?"

"A bit..." Asuka let out a soft laugh. "Guess what? I talked to Jin."

"Really? When?"

"Yesterday. He took me aside and we got talking. You're right. We are related."

"In what way? Are you two cousins?"

"Oooh...I...I didn't think of asking that..." Asuka bit her lip. Then, she laughed. "I'm so stupid! I forgot to ask! Maybe I'll ask him later. Why don't we look for him?"

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask you. Come on!"

* * *

Jin looked at his wristwatch, impatience written all over his face. In less than two minutes, the representative would be making his announcement.

_"But where the hell is he?!"_ Jin shifted his eyes from one fighter to another. A lot of them, he had already seen compete in the last few tournaments but one fighter he was yet to see was his father, Kazuya Mishima.

Out of the blue, he saw a flash of purple.

_"It's him!"_ he ran then, bumping several people in the process.

"Hey!" a woman with long, brown braids yelped. "You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, miss...uh...Ms. Chang," Jin continued to run, his sights set on the long hem of Kazuya's tuxedo. More people began to groan and complain as Jin bumped into them one after the other. He really couldn't help it though, especially since they packed around the lawn like sardines.

"Kazuya!"

Kazuya stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice well. Slowly, almost dramatically, he took off his shades and turned to face his son, who stood several feet away from him, panting heavily. Jin felt that surge of anger that he had become all too familiar with but he knew he had to suppress it.

The two men stared silently at each other, unnoticed by most of the fighters who were either doing some last minute exercises or simply chatting.

Unlike most of the competitors, words just didn't come naturally for these two men. They were father and son...but only by blood. Events had long drifted them apart into such opposite worlds, it seemed impossible to ever be able to have a simple conversation.

"There he is! Jin!"

Jin turned to see Ling Xiaoyu and Asuka Kazama, running excitedly towards him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ling complained.

"Yeah, Jin," Asuka chimed in. "We still have a few minutes to talk don't we? I need to ask you something."

"You'll have to excuse me," Jin gave a slight nod, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "I still have to talk with Kazuya."

"Who?"

"My...my father..." Jin said through clenched teeth.

"I don't see anyone," Asuka shrugged. Jin turned to look. True enough, Kazuya was gone.

* * *

The representative's voice echoed throughout the estate as he spoke of the schedules, locations, rules and several other things involving the tournament. Somewhere behind the mansion, hidden under the shadow of a large cedar tree, a man sat quietly on a bench, his head bent down and his eyes wide with disbelief. He unfolded a list of tournament participants and stared intently at it.

_"No...no...it...it just couldn't be. It's impossible! But then...how come..."_

"Hiding again, Kazuya?"

Kazuya snapped his head towards the direction of the drawling voice. A competitor, roughly around his age with silvery hair and a pale complexion, smiled smugly at him.

"What are you doing here, Lee?!" Kazuya growled.

"Is that any way to greet your long lost brother? And I was so worried about you," Lee Chaolan tittered and just as quickly, his sarcastic tone turned into a menacing one. "Fool! What else would I come here for?! Now that _Dad's_ dead, I'm here to reclaim the company! Did you really think I'm going to allow you to rule over this forever?! I'm not gonna be second in line, this time!"

"Rule over what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lee fumed. "I know you're the one who's been running the company after that old fart finally bit the dust! I swear, Kazuya---"

"Hahahahahahaha!!!"

"What's so frickin' funny?!"

_"Let him think what he wants..."_

"WHAT?!" Lee repeated, getting angrier by the minute.

"Idiot," Kazuya snorted. "You couldn't defeat me back then. How'd you expect to defeat me now?"

"Hmph! Save your arrogance for someone else! For when you and I face off, I'll be the one who has the last laugh!" Lee pivoted and stormed back to were the fighters stood. Kazuya let out a smirk of satisfaction and, as if nothing had happened, returned to his previous dark thoughts.

* * *

"Achooo!!"

"Oooh...Asuka? Are you coming down with something?"

"This is nothing, Ling. Just a little itch in the nose," Asuka sniffled as she and Ling made their way back to their rooms. Both their battles weren't scheduled for another two hours.

"Cheer up, Asuka!" Ling chided. "Jin's always like that. He's been like that...well...since the last tournament."

"He looked really angry," Asuka spoke softly. Jin had refused to talk to them right after Kazuya disappeared. "Maybe we shouldn't have disturbed him."

"Maybe..." Ling sighed. "But we didn't know he was trying to talk to his father, right? It's an honest and simple mistake. Jin will see that. He's not stupid."

"I just feel so horrible," Asuka complained. "I mean, it's not like we started out great, but he's still my relative and we ought to get along."

"Jin's in his first battle now. We could apologize to him after that," Ling offered.

"Thanks. That'd be nice."

"What's that around your neck?" Ling asked, her eyes fixed on something Asuka had been fumbling with since Jin left. "I never saw that before."

"Oh...this?" Asuka blushed. "I...I tend to fidget with this when I'm nervous or upset. Force of habit."

"Looks kind of expensive," Ling noticed.

"Priceless," Asuka smiled. "My father told me it was my mother's. I've had it since I was a baby. Twenty four karats of solid gold chain."

"It's really pretty," Ling nodded. "Why don't you put a pendant on it or something?"

"I've thought about it, but, nah...I'd much rather keep it the way it was; the way it has always been," Asuka tucked the necklace in her shirt.

**Chapter 12**


	12. Preparation

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 12: Preparation**

"Any news on the field?"

"Yes, sir. And it's confirmed. Kazuya Mishima survived the blast. He doesn't look injured. In fact, he may have gotten stronger within the month. He's now in his last few stages."

"Damn it! Uh...anything else?"

"Jin Kazama survived too and has currently won four of his battles. There's no sign of Heihachi Mishima anywhere. Oh! And...the source...is here too."

"Hmm...very interesting. Okay. Just do what you're supposed to do and lay low. We will be sending her there as soon as the tournament comes to an end. I'm putting you in charge of her safety. You don't have to help her much. I doubt she'd need it. But when the time comes to retreat, do so immediately. If she doesn't agree, tranquilize her. We can't have our prize specimen go to waste."

"I'll do that sir."

"And keep an eye on the source! Who knows when we'll need it again."

"Yes, sir."

CLICK!

"Wh--Who was that, Professor?"

"One of our undercover men posing as the tournament representative," Dr. Larne spun his chair around and faced his niece. "Seems you were right, Vivian. Kazuya is alive."

Vivian Vetra grimaced as if she were in pain. It was one of her worst fears, the worst, being Kazuya's coming back to kill them all one by one. Strangely though, she felt a sense of contentment.

"Why can't you send another assassin? Or one of Jane's Jack models to finish him off instead of...instead of Aiko?" Dr. Vetra queried. "I mean...what if she..."

"Jane's a topnotch robotics engineer but her creations aren't strong enough to take on Kazuya. We saw that back at Honmaru," Dr. Larne reminded. "It's risky, but we have no choice but to put it all on her shoulders. Now, where's that report?"

"Here," Dr. Vetra held out a clipboard to her uncle. "You're right about everything. She is a marvel of science. Increased intelligence, agility, strength, vitality, stamina..."

"Not to mention she's up and about after a little more than a week when we expected her to be bedridden for at least another two months."

"There's something else too..."

"What is it?"

"She's re-mastered every single one of her martial arts techniques. She's even mastered the moves of other fighters simply by studying their video footage on file!" Dr. Vetra widened her eyes with emphasis.

"Good. Good," Dr. Larne stood up and put his hand over his niece's shoulder. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, Vivian. Nothing would make me happier than to see you follow in my footsteps."

"Th-thanks...Uncle Arnaude..."

"Very well. I best be on my way. I have to check up on Aiko Sanada and see the results of her re-training for myself," Dr. Larne exited the room, leaving Dr. Vetra to fumble nervously with her fingers.

**Chapter 13**


	13. Closer to the End

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 13: Closer to the End**

"Feng Wei wins!"

The announcer's voice reverberated through the stadium. With an arrogant smile pasted on his thick lips, Feng Wei raised his fist into the air, further enticing the crowd into an uproar. He then turned his attention back to his fallen opponent, who was struggling to get back on her feet.

"You're much too young to be taking on me, little girl," Feng Wei spoke. "Go home and cry to your Daddy," with a resonating laugh, he made his way out of the stadium and on to the next level.

"N-no..." Asuka Kazama groaned in pain. She was still curled up on the floor, pain searing from her abdomen. She had lost her fight with Feng Wei...and she hated herself for it. It was then that she understood why her father had been defeated. This man was much stronger than she had anticipated.

Several orderlies came, carrying a first aid kit and a gurney but Asuka resisted.

"N-no...I...I'm alright. I...can still..."

"Ms. Kazama, please allow us to help you. You may have some broken bones and--"

"NO! I can still do it!" Asuka painstakingly got up on her feet. Yes, she was alright. Bruised, battered...but still alright.

Suddenly, a strange feeling began to overwhelm her entire form. The sounds and the cheers of the onlookers dimmed down. Asuka's heart began to pound maddeningly in her chest. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she feel her legs?

She saw someone in the audience, staring intently at her. She stared back at the stranger. Her body became numb all over. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Jin rushed off to his next level before the announcer could even declare his victory. He had been doing this in the last several levels. He wanted to finish the tournament at the soonest possible time. Now, he was only one battle away from the finals and that was with his father, Kazuya Mishima.

Jin hurried up the stairs. His previous battles had barely let him break a sweat so the flight of stairs wasn't a problem. When he reached the top, Kazuya was already waiting for him.

"You're late," Kazuya spoke.

"You're early," Jin retorted.

Kazuya sniggered, recalling how he had waited for Jin on this very helipad a few months before. He wasn't able to do battle with him then because of Heihachi. But now, nothing was going to stop them; not even the malevolent spirit struggling to take control of him at this very moment.

"Before we start..." Jin breathed deeply, trying his best to stay calm. "I want to know certain things..."

"Like what?" Kazuya crossed his arms across his chest.

"I want to know what happened between you and Mother all those years ago," Jin blurted out.

Kazuya blinked rapidly. Try as he might, he couldn't hide his surprise. He certainly didn't expect this to be his son's first question. He shook his head.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally gave out his response.

"Alright. I'll tell you," Kazuya took on his fighting stance. "If you can defeat me, that is..."

* * *

"Finally, you're awake!" Ling sighed exasperatedly and stood up from the couch. She pulled up a chair for herself and sat by Asuka's side.

"My...head..." Asuka propped herself up with her elbow, her fingers curling at her hair. She was still in her clothes but the nurses had cleaned and dressed her wounds.

"I heard what happened," Ling said. "Asuka...are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine," Asuka stared curiously at her friend. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you're frustrated at not being able to defeat Feng Wei but..." Ling bit her lip. "I don't think you should've done what you did."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You don't remember?!" Ling asked, surprised.

"I fainted. That's all I could remember."

"You don't remember beating up the orderlies?!"

"I beat up the--" Asuka choked on her words.

"Yeah," Ling nodded. "You went crazy and knocked out three of them. The medical staff had to call for back up. You only calmed down when they used tranqs on you."

"Kami..." Asuka shook her head in disbelief. "I...I really don't..."

"Must be because of your concussion up here," Ling indicated the top of her head. "Either that, or it's the tranqs."

"The tournament...what happened? Did somebody win already?"

"Not yet. But the finals are just starting."

"I reckon you didn't win."

"No," Ling pouted and spread her arms wide. "I lost to a stupid kangaroo! Can you believe the embarrassment?! I shouldn't have underestimated that thing," she twisted her mouth. "This tournament has the weirdest participants."

Asuka giggled but then, remembered something.

"Jin. What happened to Jin?"

"He made it to the finals. No surprise there," Ling shrugged. "He won the third tournament, you know. He might win this one too. Hey--wha?! Asuka! Where are you going?!"

Asuka stopped by the door and gave out a heavy sigh. She turned to face Ling with an expression that made the Chinese girl very concerned.

"Something tells me that I won't be seeing him for much longer..." Asuka answered. "I can't explain it but...I have to talk to him before that happens..." she closed the door.

* * *

"Jin Kazama wins! Please proceed to the next level."

Kazuya panted heavily, hunched up on all fours. Sweat poured furiously from his temples. He lost. He lost to his son. And he didn't know what to make of it.

Struggling up on his feet, Kazuya locked his eyes with Jin's. Jin himself was breathing heavily, his face shining with sweat; nonetheless, he had won.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kazuya barked. "You won! Don't stand there and rub it in! Didn't you hear the announcer?!"

"You can take my place and go to the final stage for all I care. I didn't come here to win," Jin said. "I came here for answers. Now...tell me what happened between you and Mother."

Kazuya didn't answer.

"Well?!" Jin's voice was starting to get louder. "Hmph! I should've known you'd lie to--"

There was a presence behind him. And Jin knew that this was why Kazuya couldn't speak. He turned around and what he saw made him take several steps back to where his father stood.

Towering before them was a giant of a man, with piercing silvery-gold eyes. His dirty-white beard shot sharply out both sides of his cheek, his long, straggly hair flaring behind him. Even as this man stared at them calmly, he had an aura about him that demanded respect...and fear.

"You all made me wait so long I got bored," he spoke in a thunderous voice. He turned his eyes towards Kazuya. "Hmm...I see you've grown, Kazuya."

"Kazuya..." Jin turned his face slightly. "Who is that?"

"Jinpachi..." Kazuya's voice was barely above a whisper. "Jinpachi Mishima...my...my grandfather..."

**Chapter 14**


	14. Rebirth

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 14: Rebirth**

Jinpachi Mishima continued to give Kazuya and Jin a penetrating glare, making them both take a few more steps back. At this, Jinpachi let out a reverberating laugh.

"Pathetic cretins..." he cackled. He shook his bald head, his sharp beard barely moving. "I certainly hope you're cowardice isn't like that of my son's. He was too weak to face up to me...or even kill me."

"Kill you?!" Kazuya questioned.

"You were much too young to understand then, Kazuya," Jinpachi crunched his knuckles. "But surely you had sensed that air of animosity between me and your father. That son of mine was too greedy...too selfish for his own good," Jinpachi shook his head again.

"History repeats itself on all of us," he continued. "We Mishimas have never been the best of fathers and we passed that trait on to our children," he rested his steely eyes over Jin Kazama. "And I'm not expecting you to have broken that curse. This boy's your son, correct? I see in him the same kind of hatred I saw in you and in Heihachi. But there's something else..."

Jin locked eyes with his great-grandfather: a man he had never known or heard about; the man whose features resembled Heihachi so much, it seemed like his grandfather had risen from the dead.

"UURRGGHHH!!!!!" Jin suddenly fell down on his knees, his fingers curling at his hair. Pain such as he's never felt before surged through his body; like fire burning his insides. Sparks, of white, purple, and red light, shot through his whole form.

_"No...no...not now...not now...Kami! Please! NOT NOW!!!"_

"AAAAARGGHHH!!!!"

Kazuya could do nothing but watch the spectacle unfold. His shock and amazement had nailed him to the floor. Jin was changing. Even as the brightness of the light shone through the darkness, it was clear that he was changing.

As if he had expected such event, Jinpachi simply stood still, his arms across his chest, his eyes squinting through the blinding light. An invisible force gushed through the air, almost throwing him and his grandson off the tower.

Little by little, the howling wind began to dissipate, the light slowly dimming, Jin's screams slowly dying. Kazuya lowered his arm away from his face. What he saw next was something that would forever be engraved in his mind.

* * *

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...I'm...I'm fine. Where's Jin Kazama's latest battle again?"

"Mishima tower...helipad A," the receptionist answered, a perplexed look on his face.

"How do I get there?"

"Miss...I just gave you the estate map."

Asuka looked down, her face flushing with embarrassment. She did have the map in her hands.

"Uhm...thank you," Asuka rushed out of the mansion. A sudden jolt of pain seared through her abdomen, making her stop and grimace. Then, it came again: that evil presence she had felt only minutes before.

"N-no..." Asuka began to run at a slower pace now. It may take a while for her to get to the top of the Mishima Tower, but she knew she had to get there whatever the cost.

* * *

Kazuya stepped back and watched in awe as the creature before him shook its dark wings. Black feathers followed along the wake of the breeze it mustered.

_"Not a single white feather..."_

When its wings fully unfolded and towered around it, Jin Kazama's face came into view. Dark markings spread across his chest and on his forehead. Long, sharp horns shot out from both sides of his skull. His lips were dark and his once brown eyes were now the color of ice.

No. He was no longer Jin Kazama. It was clear by his blank yet evil expression that he wasn't the man he was. His dirty blood...his Devil Gene...had finally taken hold of him. He was now a creature of darkness.

"Bravo," Jinpachi clapped his large hands softly and laughed. "You may be able to defeat me after all..."

Another bright light shone, but not from Jin. This time, the light came from Kazuya.

"If you think he's the only one..." both his eyes shone an evil red glow, "...YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!!!"

Jinpachi scowled and closed his eyes to shield them from Kazuya's blinding light. Devil Jin stood as still as a statue, unfazed by his father's transformation.

When Kazuya's light dimmed down, another devilish creature stood in his place. Its wings, unlike Jin's, were sharp, leathery and bat-like. His horns were thick and yellow, his skin purple, his eyes red. Still, his features, down to his scars, were that of Kazuya's.

"Enough with the circus act..." Jinpachi hunched down to his fighting stance. "Let's see how well you do in battle..."

**Chapter 15**


	15. Arrival

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 15: Arrival**

A woman walked up to the large gates of the Mishima Estate. She tucked some rogue strands of her ebony hair behind her ear and patted her bun to make sure it was in place. Pulling down the hem of her sleeveless, white blouse, she walked a few more steps forward. The guards instantly stopped her.

"State your name and purpose."

"Aiko Sanada. I'm here to enter the Iron Fist Tournament," Aiko presented her invitation.

"Aiko Sanada?" one of the guards checked his list. "Your name's not on the list. And even if it was, you're too late. The finals are already starting."

"I have to get in," Aiko stated firmly. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But we ca--"

Aiko quickly drew out her gun and pointed it at the guards. After their brief moment of astonishment, the guards drew out their weapons. Two against one; yet Aiko remained undaunted. In fact, her expression left the men even more frightened.

"Wha--?! Y-you! You! Who do you think you--"

"WAIT!" someone called. The guards turned around and when they saw who it was, they gave a salute.

"Mr. Kojisawa, sir!" a guard acknowledged. "This woman insisted she be allowed inside. She--"

"Are you Ms. Aiko Sanada?" Mr. Kojisawa stepped forward.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry for all this trouble. Please get in the car," the middle-aged man adjusted his specs and glared at the guards, who bent their heads down in shame. "Ms. Sanada is a very special guest and is to be treated like royalty. Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Go back to your jobs!" Mr. Kojisawa commanded and stepped into the driver's seat. Only when the car sped away did the guards loosen up.

"How come you didn't tell me she was a V.I.P?!" the younger guard complained. "She's probably a new assassin for the company. Either she could've killed us or worse...Mr. Kojisawa could've fired us!"

"You really should sort out your priorities," the older guard shook his head. "Hmm..."

"What's wrong now?"

"That woman. I can't help but think that I've seen her somewhere before..."

* * *

"I'm really sorry for all that, Ms. Sanada. Really, I am."

"I know. You don't have to repeat it."

Mr. Kojisawa swallowed the lump in his throat. Here he was, alone with G Corporation's deadliest weapon. He was scared out of his wits but he had no choice. The corporation had assigned him this task. It's a tough job but somebody had to do it.

"You're the undercover agent Dr. Larne told me about? Kojisawa...right?"

"Uh...y-yes ma'am. I'm posing as the tournament representative but I've infiltrated this company since my early 20s. I guess you can call me an industrial spy."

"So you've been here since the earlier tournaments?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How much do you know about the Mishimas?"

"Quite a bit..." Kojisawa swallowed again. He knew what was coming. Dr. Larne had told him beforehand what to do in case it happens.

"So..." Aiko crossed her legs and ran her hand down her black slacks to get rid of the creases. "Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama are father and son, correct?"

"Did Dr. Larne tell you that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see the resemblances."

"Well...as a matter of fact...they are."

"I see..." Aiko began fumbling with the gold trinket on her choker. "And what of the boy's mother?"

"Mr. Mishima kept his affairs private. It wasn't part of my job to get into his personal life. My business lies in the zaibatsu alone," Kojisawa stared at Aiko's reflection from the rearview mirror. "You're going to kill them off tonight, aren't you? Why so interested in them?"

It was a while before Aiko could respond.

"Because I still can't understand why Dr. Larne wants them dead."

"If you're hesitant, how come you're still going through with it?"

"Because it's the only way I'll learn the truth about myself..."

Kojisawa pressed his lips together and turned the rearview mirror around so that he couldn't see the sad look in Aiko Sanada's golden eyes. Even though he was terrified, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

**Chapter 16**


	16. The Truth Will Out

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 16: The Truth Will Out**

Devil Kazuya fell down on his knees. Slowly, his wings shrank down into nothingness, his purple skin turning back to its fleshy color. The red of his eyes disappeared until only one of his eyes retained that crimson color.

Kazuya raised his head and stared at the massive heap that was his grandfather. Jinpachi Mishima had been a formidable foe but with the aid of their Devil Genes, Kazuya and Jin had managed to defeat him.

Staggering up, Kazuya turned towards his son. The strange thing was, even though both of them had received just about the same amount of damage from Jinpachi, Devil Jin stood strong, his face, fierce.

Devil Jin shifted his menacing, icy gaze over Kazuya. Suddenly he lunged towards his father and held him up by the neck. Little by little, he tightened his grip.

"I-Id...Idiot!!!" Kazuya started to choke. "K-Kill me...and you'll...never know...anything about...your mo...ther..."

Devil Jin was unmoved. It was clear that he had changed in more ways than one. He tightened his hold on Kazuya's neck.

A flash of red sparked from Kazuya's eyes followed by a powerful force that caused Devil Jin to let go of his father. Whilst massaging his neck, Kazuya began to once more, call upon Devil's power. The light was just starting to engulf him when he saw something that made him stop. Devil Jin saw it as well.

"F-Fools..." Jinpachi sat up from where he lay, a sneer on his face. "D-Did you really think I'd die that easily?!" his silvery gold eyes turned crimson and sparks of light raged through his body. He let out another of his resonating laughs that reverberated through the tower.

"It can't be..." Kazuya whispered.

"Feel the true power of Jinpachi Mishima!!! HAHAHA---What the?!"

Someone had taken a hold of Jinpachi's arm and with one flick of the wrist, sent him down the floor. Jinpachi quickly got on his feet and when he saw who it was, he gasped.

"Another one?! How many more of you monstrosities are out there?!" he grimaced and stared at his arm, which was dangling at his side. It was broken.

"I'll see that you pay for this!!!" he yelled and to everyone's astonishment, jumped off the building. The sound of helicopter blades followed and when the aircraft came in to view, Jinpachi was already onboard. The helicopter flew off and disappeared within minutes.

Kazuya turned back to his son. Devil Jin was staring intently at the person who had overpowered Jinpachi...and he was shaking. His silvery eyes returned to their original color, and the markings on his skin began to fade away.

Jin folded his wings and they too, disappeared. He had returned to normal but he seemed oblivious to it. Kazuya thought it strange until he followed Jin's gaze. Just when he thought he couldn't be any more surprised than he already was, he was proven wrong.

A beautiful woman stood before them, her dark hair tousled by the frigid breeze. With golden eyes, she stared at the men who would soon become her victims. Compared to the old man she had managed to get rid of, these two looked fairly easy to beat.

Aiko Sanada still had doubts on whether she had made the right decision, but the choice has been made. There was no turning back now. Just as she reached for her gun, Jin Kazama finally spoke.

"Mother!!!"

* * *

The entrance to Mishima tower was only a few feet away. Asuka walked slowly towards it. The pain in her abdomen had lessened but the evil aura that permeated within the building had intensified to the point of making her lightheaded at times.

The sound of helicopter blades resonated in the night. It was a little deafening, but strangely, it brought Asuka down to her knees.

When the chopper left, Asuka gasped for breath. A terrible bout of pain had just spread through her body. Now, it was fading fast until she felt alright...even better than before. Getting up on her feet, she rushed to the elevator.

* * *

"M-mother...is that really you?!" Jin inched himself forward. He still couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked several times but she was still there, standing in front of him. Except for her golden eyes, it was definitely the face he would recognize through a crowd of millions.

Aiko Sanada took a step back, her hand hesitating over her gun. Everything Dr. Larne had told her flashed through her mind:

_"That's because they are part of your past."_

_"Our company once sent you to assassinate them."_

_"I want you to dispose of them like you should have years ago."_

_"They are but a mere part of your life. Like I said: they were once your targets; nothing more."_

"Mother..."

In a split-second, Aiko drew out her gun and instantly pulled the trigger.

* * *

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot cut through the air like a knife. Asuka was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. She reached for her gold necklace and began fumbling with it, her eyes fixed on the elevator dial.

_"Kami...please...don't let anything bad happen tonight..."_

* * *

Jin propped himself with his elbow and slowly staggered up. His emotions were in complete disarray yet his mind was thankfully clear. There was blood on the floor but it wasn't his.

Jin quickly rushed to his father's side. Blood was oozing down Kazuya's arm. He had pushed Jin to the ground and taken the bullet which would've hit his son. Kneeling down, Jin assisted Kazuya to a sitting position.

"Why...?" Jin whispered. "Why did you save me?"

Kazuya didn't answer. Instead, he shoved Jin away and tried to stand up on his own. Despite this, Jin managed to help his father up on his feet, after which, he turned back to Aiko.

"Mother! What's happening to you?!"

"Stop calling me Mother!" Aiko cocked her gun and aimed it at Jin again, only this time, her hands were trembling.

"But you are my mother!" Jin protested. "Mother...don't you remember me?"

"I don't have a son!" Aiko yelled, her voice, cracking. "I am Aiko Sanada! G Cor--"

"Aiko Sanada? Mother...you're name's Jun Kazama!"

At this, Aiko froze. Jun Kazama...why did she have more affinity to that name than Aiko Sanada? She suddenly felt herself being torn apart. Who was she? Who was telling the truth? This young man whom she had just met or the scientist who was helping her get her life back?

"Why should I believe you?!" she questioned. "You're both my targets! Is this some pathetic excuse to save your wretched lives?!"

"Save our---but Mother..."

"I SAID STOP IT! DON'T CALL ME MOTHER! I DON'T HAVE A SON! I--"

"Shugotenshi..."

"Huh?" both Aiko and Jin turned to Kazuya.

"Shugotenshi..." Kazuya repeated, his eyes fixed on Aiko. "Shu...shugotenshi..."

Aiko lowered her gun and took another step back. She shook her head vigorously, denying the images that now plagued her thoughts.

"K...Kazuya...?" a fugitive tear rolled down Aiko's cheek and on to her quivering chin. Her heart began pounding something terrible.

"Jun..."

"NOOO!!!" Aiko held her head in her hands. "Stop it! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!" she drew her gun again and was about to shoot when someone kicked the weapon away from her hand.

**Chapter 17**


	17. Torn

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 17: Torn**

"What?! She's still up there?! With them?!"

"Uh...yes, Dr. Larne. Why? It's only been ten minutes."

"You idiot! She should've been with you nine minutes ago! What if they're talking right now?! It could obliterate everything I've worked for! Go get her!!"

"......."

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?!"

"The...the source is up there right now."

"WHAT?! For Pete's sake!! And I thought things couldn't get any worse! Get Sanada out of there! And I mean NOW!!!"

* * *

Aiko could only watch as the gun slid along the floor and fall off the building. Frustrated and angry, she turned to the person who had kicked it away. It was a young woman, positioned in an eerily familiar fighting stance.

Asuka Kazama's eyebrows met in the middle as she looked over the woman from head to toe. She had an idea of who this woman might be, but she couldn't be sure. She ran to where Jin hovered over his father.

"Jin!"

"Asuka! What are you doing here?!"

"Aren't you glad? I just saved you butt! What in the world happened here?" Asuka wondered. She gasped when she saw the wound on Kazuya's shoulder.

"Your dad! He's bleeding!! We have to take him to the hospital!"

"Unngh...it's you again..." Kazuya muttered when he finally took notice of Asuka.

"Me again?" Asuka blinked. "Sir...I don't believe we've met."

Kazuya groaned and held his shoulder. Blood was still trickling down his arm. It hurt, but not as much as the other part of him that was hurting right now.

"Who...are...you...people...?" Aiko asked through bated breaths. She was so confused and frightened that she didn't know what to do.

"Jin...is that who I think it is?" Asuka mustered, her eyes, wide.

"Yes..."

"But you told me she was..."

"I thought so too..."

"Why'd she try to shoot you?"

"I don't know! Someone brainwashed her, I'm sure! And their using her against us!"

"Brainwash?!" Aiko repeated. "What reason would the G Corporation have to brainwash me in order to do their bidding?! I'm only their assassin! I'm nobody of importance! I'm--"

"Larne...damn you Larne..." Kazuya muttered. Everything became clear to him at that point. He understood all too well.

"Larne...?!" Aiko rested her eyes over Kazuya, the images still flashing through her mind. She shook her head and tried to calm down. "H-How...how do you know Dr. Larne?!"

"The tattoo..." Jin noticed. "The Devil Gene? Mother, what have they done to you?!"

"Devil Gene?!" Aiko moved her palm over her right shoulder, concealing the tattoo that was so similar to Jin's. "What are you talking about!?"

"Kazuya! You worked in that corporation! Tell me what they did to her!" Jin demanded.

Kazuya didn't respond.

"Father..."

Kazuya snapped his head towards Jin.

"Father...please," Jin pleaded. "Tell me what they did to Mother..."

Kazuya shifted his eyes away. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he imagine anyone calling him that, least of all the son who hated him. The word sounded so foreign to him, and yet, somehow, it felt different...

"NO!!!" Aiko cried and took out the spare gun that she had kept in her back pocket. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now. "Stop messing with my head!! I can't take this anymore!"

Asuka moved forward and once again, kicked the weapon away. She began to do several of the signature Kazama moves but unfortunately, those were the moves Aiko had mastered. The woman easily intercepted the girl's actions and in moments, Asuka was down.

Asuka shook her head and stood up, only to receive a further beating from Aiko. Thinking quickly, she made a grab for Aiko's arm but she was much too fast.

Aiko dodged the attempt. She felt a slight tug followed by something breaking away. She took a few steps back, her fingers groping around her neck. Her choker was gone.

"My trinket!!" Aiko frantically searched through the floor. It wasn't there.

"Hey, lady! Looking for this?" Asuka showed the string that held Aiko's precious memento.

"Why you--" Aiko's eyes blazed and an invisible force threw Asuka off her feet. Jin broke her fall just in time.

"Ouch!" Asuka yelped. "What was that?!"

Aiko seemed to have lost herself. Her golden eyes were now burning with rage. She was advancing very slowly and yet she was breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, she jerked and fell forward. A man caught her and hastily positioned her on his shoulder.

"Mr. Kojisawa?!" Asuka gasped.

No words were spoken as Kojisawa fired several rounds of tranquilizer darts with pinpoint accuracy. Asuka, Jin and Kazuya instantly fell down on the floor.

"N-no...Mother..." Jin could feel his senses growing numb. He tried to crawl but the paralysis had set in. Asuka, already in her weakened state, was the first to pass out.

"Sss...stop..." Kazuya was the only one left conscious now. He had managed to get up on his knees when Kojisawa fired two more darts. Kazuya fell once more, howling in pain when his wounded arm hit the ground first. His vision started to cloud. The last thing he saw, was Kojisawa boarding a jet plane, with Aiko still slung limply on his shoulder.

"J-Jun..."

**Chapter 18**


	18. Gone

"Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, Jun Kazama, Feng Wei and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 18: Gone**

"Oh..." Jin painstakingly got up on his feet, his palm over his head. His knees buckled but he refused to let them give away. He didn't know exactly how long he was out cold, but it didn't seem that long. It took awhile for him to truly get back to his senses. Meantime, Asuka was just getting up. Jin rushed over to assist her.

"Are you alright, Asuka?"

"Aah...my head..."

"Are you insane?!" Jin scolded when Asuka was able to stand up alone. "You could've gotten yourself killed! Why'd you come here, anyway?!"

"You should be thankful I did!" Asuka retorted.

"You have no business being here!" Jin yelled. "This is my family! Not yours!"

"Jun's part of my family and she's alive isn't she!?" Asuka replied. "And we're family too! We're both Kazamas so like it or not, I _have_ to get involved!"

"Well then, you just made the worst mistake of your life!" Jin shook his head. "Believe me when I say this: stay away. Go back to Osaka or wherever it is you come from. You still have so much of your life ahead of you and you shouldn't let it go to waste."

"Jun said she worked for G Corporation, right?" Asuka ignored Jin's warnings. "And you said your dad worked there too. You saw the exchange of words between them. It's obvious your dad knows what happened to your mom. You should clear things up with him."

Jin let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. Asuka was right. Kazuya knew the truth. He turned around.

"Father, I..." Jin trailed off. Kazuya wasn't there. "Father?"

"The trinket...it's not here..." Asuka looked at her empty palm. She did a quick scan along the floor. It wasn't there either.

"What trinket?"

"The gold trinket I tore from Jun's ne--" Asuka choked on her words. It was then that she noticed something else missing.

"My necklace!!" she gasped, frantically pawing through her shirt. "It's gone!!!"

* * *

Miles from the Mishima Zaibatsu, a sleek, black Mercedes Benz made its way through the light midnight traffic towards the parking space of a nearby hospital. Kazuya stepped out of the vehicle and hurried to the emergency room. When the nurses saw him, they immediately came to his aid.

"Doctor, he has a bullet wound on the shoulder."

"Prepare everything for the operation. Get a gurney ready!"

"Sir, you'll have to wear these. We'll keep your clothes for the time being. Also remove any metallic objects you have with you: coins, jewelry, wristwatches..."

Kazuya moved his eyes over the gold locket and chain on his hand. He opened it and for the longest time, stared at the two different pictures, one on each side. He closed his eyes, silently mourning for all that should have been...

"Sir, we'll need to keep that necklace for now."

"Don't lose it or else," Kazuya threatened and handed over the jewelry. "And get this thing outta my shoulder!"

After putting on the patient's uniform, Kazuya lay down on the gurney. He was so wallowed up in his thoughts that he barely acknowledged the pain as the doctors worked on him.

_"I swear...I swear they'll all pay!!! I'll get everything back even if it kills me!!!"_

**The End?!**

A/N: The end already? I know this story leaves a lot of questions hanging, but I already have a sequel left in mind. But I'll need a little break first. I spent so many sleepless nights on this. But a sequel will definitely be up soon, and those will have the answers. Thank you for reading! Visit my Tekken site at kazxjun.tk and kazxjunfanlist.tk


End file.
